


Is She Really Going Out With Him?

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Neighbors, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaime confronts Brienne about the new man in her life, he suddenly realizes the extent of his feelings. He is too scared to admit them to himself but she pushes him to make a stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is She Really Going Out With Him?

Twice in the last week, Jaime Lannister heard his upstairs neighbor leave and return three hours later—he knew because he counted to the very last minute. He had become good friends with Brienne Tarth since moving into the building two years ago. They were close—or so he thought. Else she would have mentioned why she was out so late—she had gotten home close to midnight! Now Jaime had little respect for what was proper and appropriate but he knew not to cross that boundary that involved Brienne’s bedtime. She took it seriously—and again he knew this because he heard her lumbering footsteps in the bedroom right above his at ten-thirty almost every night.

Except for those two times. He knew better than to barge in her apartment demanding to know what she had been doing. She had told him many times he was rude, self-centered and just plain impossible, her unattractive face rendered even more so in a deep scowl. But the brightness of her breathtaking, very blue eyes made up for those insults. He insulted her all the time anyway, calling her an ugly, blond giant. He got a lot of fun out of this too because her face bloomed in a shade of red so vivid and deep that she seemed mere steps away from going up in flames. Now that was something to see, he thought as he went out of his apartment and took the stairs to hers.

He knocked on 5F, leaning against the wall as he did. He put his ear against the door, listening for her shoes stomping across the floor, throwing dust down his living room. Instead, a male voice called out, “Should I get that?”

What the fuck was going on? Brienne had a man in her apartment? Jaime frowned as he racked his brain for that time since knowing her that a similar event had happened. He came up with zero.

The door swung open. Jaime’s eyes bore a cold, green light as they regarded the man who stood at the level of his chin. Hazel eyes on a plain, friendly face looked back at him. “Yes?”

“Where’s Brienne?” Jaime bit out.

“Jaime!” Brienne went to them. Her short, straw-blond hair was messy as usual and the heat of the summer had brought a permanent pink flush on her cheeks. It didn’t make her look any more attractive but there was her eyes, round and searching as they fell on his face. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and gray leggings that emphasized the thick, firm width of her thighs and her very long legs. “What’s up?”

What’s up? He wanted to tell her. What was a man doing in your apartment?

Instead, he said, “I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

“That’s my cue to leave then,” the man said. He kissed Brienne on the cheek. Jaime swore he felt his hackles rise.“I’ll see you Thursday?”

“Thursday,” Brienne nodded.

“See you around, Jaime,” the man said, nodding at him. “I’m Hyle, by the way. Brienne’s friend.”

“She’s not exactly the sort to let strangers in her home and kiss her,” Jaime pointed out, earning a glare from Brienne.

“That’s right. Well, it was nice seeing you, Brienne. Don’t work too hard,” Hyle told her over his shoulder. He nodded at Jaime again and headed for the stairs.  
As soon as he was gone, Brienne crossed her arms and glowered at Jaime. He was very tall at six-foot-two inches but she was taller by an inch and much broader. He met her disapproval without a blink.

“Why were you rude?” She demanded.

“I wasn’t.” Of course he was. 

“I have a report due in a few days. Whatever it is you have to talk to me about it better be quick.”

“Can I come in?”

“We both know that once you’re in it will be a while before you’re out.”

“So throw me out when I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

“Believe me, I’ve been trying for two years. Come on in. Just don’t take too long.”

Jaime shut the door behind him as Brienne stalked to the kitchen. Her apartment was the same size and layout as his. Jaime’s apartment had dark tones of rich burgundy and brown and only the briefest splashes of white. Brienne’s walls were painted yellow and cream, reminding him of a sweet, puffy pastry.   
He flopped down her couch as she went behind the counter. “Hyle brought me pizza. Would you like some?” 

“Are there anchovies?”

“Of course not. He knows I don’t like them.”

It grated Jaime that Hyle Whatever knew something of Brienne that he had long thought was only between them. He was being childish and strangely possessive. 

“How is it that this Hyle knows what you don’t like and bringing you pizza?” He said, forcing himself to speak in a light, uncaring tone. He stretched an arm over the couch as he crossed an ankle on his knee. “I ask because you’ve never mentioned him before.”

Brienne, who was stacking plates and forks and knives on one hand, blushed. “We just started going out.”

“Going out to where? To kindergarten?” 

She looked up and glared at him. “So what if he’s not very tall?”

He shrugged. “Just concerned you’ll break your back trying to kiss him.”

“There are other ways to kiss that don’t involve bending, you know,” she smirked, walking to him with the plates and utensils on one hand and the pizza box on the other. She put them on the coffee table in front of him.

“Oh, really?” He said sarcastically. He should help her but he was so annoyed that she had another man in her life and hadn’t thought to tell him right away. And it wasn’t like she couldn’t handle plates and pizza boxes. Brienne had hands that could a dozen potatoes. In each. 

He wondered what it would be like to be held with those mallet-sized hands of hers. Unbelievably, he felt his cock begin to stand at attention in his jeans. _What the fuck?_

“Why don’t you get over here and show me?” He said, hoping his voice didn’t sound tight.

“Shut up, Jaime,” Brienne flipped the box open. Her profile faced him. Since she had always worn her hair short since he’d met her, he knew how long her neck was. There was nothing delicate about Brienne Tarth, but something about the curve of her neck drew his eyes and kept them there until he realized he had been staring too long. Fortunately, she had never caught him.

“So, what is it you want to talk to me about?” she asked, dropping to her knees beside the coffee table. As she put pizza on the plate, the collar of her t-shirt began to drop, exposing an elegant collarbone. “Girl problems, your terrible father, your bratty twin sister, your naughty brother, your car, that you need a new suit? Has your trust fund run out?”

She spoke with a smile in her voice but he felt himself deflated with each question. Was that how she saw him? A skirt-chasing rich boy only concerned with looking good? 

“I can’t help you with women, other than to tell you a little appreciation goes a long way. Your father has that rare gift of tempting people to smother him in his sleep, so I don’t know what to do with that either. I don’t have a sister, or a brother, so you’re on your own there. As for getting a new tailored suit, I am not going to pick it up for you again. I’m not rich so on the money front, I can only lend you ten silver stags.” She handed him his plate, full of cheesy pizza with everything on it before she sat back on the floor, legs crossed. She looked up at him.

“How many times have you gone out with Hyle?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I thought there was something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve never met the guy and he’s suddenly in your apartment giving you pizza.”

“First of all, why should I introduce him to you? You’re not my father. And so what if he’s in my apartment? It’s my apartment. Not to mention that being as tonight is his first time, he was thoughtful enough to bring me something, unlike other people I know.”

“I don’t have to bring you food. You cook better. And you disapprove of the food I like. You don’t like anything I put in my mouth.”

He wondered if she would frown at him if he put one of her nipples in his mouth. Brienne was flat-chested. He’d never seen her naked before but he had had more than enough women to determine cup sizes. Brienne would barely fill out an A cup. 

It was an arousing, pleasing thought.

“Still. It’s the thought.”

“How good of a friend is Hyle? Did you go out with him twice last week?”

“How did you know that?”

“Brienne, the entire Seven Hells heard you running around your apartment before you tripped on your way to the door.” Jaime grinned as her face heated. “You don’t go to that much trouble when it’s me outside your door.”

“That’s because you’re a friend.”

“I thought Hyle was a friend. Unless he’s more?” 

Brienne suddenly shot to her feet. “You should go.”

“What? I’ve yet to taste Hyle’s pizza.”

“Then take it with you,” she said shortly. 

“What the fuck just happened? Can’t a friend ask another friend what’s going on with her life?”

“Since when have you ever asked anything about me, Jaime? It’s always you. To tell you truth, ours isn’t much of a friendship. We hang out, fine, but. . .it’s always about you. It’s your problems. It’s what movie you want to watch. It’s what you want to do.”

Jaime refused to stand up. “Well if you don’t like my taste in movies, why didn’t you fucking say so?”

“Would you care?”

“Why won’t I? We’re friends! Why, does this Hyle character know what kind of movies you like?”

Brienne glared at him. “When he asked me out, he asked me what movie I’d like to see. That was the first time.”

“So you’ve been out with him more than once. When was this? Last week?” When Brienne didn’t answer, Jaime began to stand up. “Is that all it would take, Brienne? If I ask what you want? Does that mean I’m a horrible friend for never asking? Well, why didn’t you say anything? You’re as horrible as I am,” he accused her.

“Please leave.”

“No. Not until I tell you that I don’t want you going out with that Hyle.”

“ _That_ Hyle is the only man who’s looked at me like I’m a normal person.”

“You’re not normal. You have the longest legs I’ve ever seen, the most gorgeous eyes ever and you’re the most pig-headed person I know. You shouldn’t wish for someone to see you as normal, Brienne. You should want somebody who knows how special you are.”

“You make me sound like a child, Jaime. Stop it.”

“Does it make me a child when I want you to look at me like you do with that Hyle?”

“Stop calling him that. He’s nice.”

“And I’m not?”

“That’s not what I meant—“ Her voice trailed off.

“Tell me what you want to say,” Jaime told her. “I can take it. But don’t tell me to leave.”

“I’m confused.”

“Okay. Why?”

“Why does it matter to you that I’m going out with Hyle? Why don’t you want me going out with him? He’s nice. He. . .he cares for me. He brought me pizza. You’ve seen me working late sometimes and all you’ve done is annoy me.”

Realization slowly dawned on Jaime. “Are you going out with him because—“

“No. I’m not attracted to you, Jaime. I’m not going out with him because I can’t have you. Gods, no.” Her face and neck were the colors of a tomato.  
“You’re not a good liar.”

“This is me embarrassed.” She turned redder.

"Right you are." He clearly did not believe her. “Why would you be embarrassed with me? I’m your friend, remember?”

“Are you?” She asked softly.

“Friends should not be afraid to be honest with each other,” he told her gently. “That’s why I’m telling you I don’t want you going out with Hyle.”

“You have to give me a good reason.”

“I don’t like him.”

“You can do better, Lannister.”

“Brienne," he protested. 

“I thought,” she said, her eyes narrowing at him, “friends should not be afraid to be honest with each other. You’re not giving me the entire truth.”

Suddenly, Jaime could hear his heart pounding in his ears. But what to tell her? He didn’t know himself. Not all of it. Only that he didn’t like Hyle sniffing around her. He didn’t want Hyle kissing her cheek or any other part of her. He didn’t want anyone else kissing her and touching her and knowing things about her that only he should know. That, he was honest about and he would tell her if she asked. 

But she had asked him for something else.

Something that made his breath catch. Something that made him feel as if he was on the edge of a cliff. 

For the first time in his life, words failed him.

“I won’t stop going out with someone just because you don’t like him, Jaime,” Brienne said, looking at him, scanning every inch of his face with her amazingly blue eyes. “I have to think about my happiness too.”

“You really think you’ll be happy with someone like Hyle?” He demanded.

Her voice was small as she looked at her feet. “I can try.”

“You won’t have to try with me.”

“Why is that, Jaime?” She looked back at him. Her stare snared his soft, green eyes. “Tell me.”

He had reached the point of no return. He threw himself off the cliff.

“I want you.”

Shock filled Brienne’s face. Jaime stood his ground even though every second that passed with nothing from her, not a gasp, not even the smallest twitch of muscle, was slowly killing him, much like how he was dying as he approached the ground if he had thrown himself off an actual cliff.

 _“Do you want me?”_ he asked, harshly. He took a step toward her. He didn’t know if he was going to kiss her or hold her. He just wanted to get closer.

She put her hand on his cheek. Warm and rough. Keeping his eyes on her, he gripped it to his face, determined to keep it there. Her hand tightened around him.

 _"Jaime,"_ she whispered.

That was all it took to break his fall.


End file.
